


Adventures of Sky Fang

by TailsaPrower



Category: Fanfiction - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fighting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 11:54:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7639180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TailsaPrower/pseuds/TailsaPrower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For this story, I will be writing as if I'm the female protagonist even though I am male. Yes, I am male with a few female OCs, (Original Characters), don't judge. But yeah, I'm doing it as the female protagonist. I hope you enjoy the story. Prepare for 4th wall breaking too.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Adventures of Sky Fang

**Author's Note:**

> For this story, I will be writing as if I'm the female protagonist even though I am male. Yes, I am male with a few female OCs, (Original Characters), don't judge. But yeah, I'm doing it as the female protagonist. I hope you enjoy the story. Prepare for 4th wall breaking too.

I was on the roof in the pouring rain, practicing some of my elemental techniques, and changing my body to combine with different techniques. " **Thousand Burning Blades** ," I yelled out, and changed my arms into blades shrouded in blue flames; as I started to swing my arms viciously and wildly. By this point in time, my clothes were soaked, and my shirt was see through. My nipples were erect, and poking through the shirt, but I paid no attention to it. I made the final slice, and stopped, looking into the distance; I stood there, then next thing I knew, I was stark naked. I looked down, blushed slightly, and rose my head up chuckling, "Looks like I still need practice on that until I can do it without ripping off my clothes, because I will have to use that one day I just know it, and when that day comes I'll be ready". _**This is me. My name is Sky Fang age 18, I'm a shapeshifter, and elemental master....sorta. I went to a school where you had to actually had to fight other students to attend. If you lost your fight then you went some other school just like it. I was on the verge of losing my fight when I felt my hands getting freezing cold, and shards of ice shot at my opponent, thus making me victorious. That's all and good, but that's enough about my school life. I have a lovely sister as well.**_ "Sky," a sweet voice called out to me, "come in before you catch a cold. Oh by the way, dinner's ready too". I jumped to the nearby tree, and started to swing from the branches, through the open window to my room. I went into the bathroom, and started to shake the rain water from my fur. After a few seconds, my fur puffed up, and I started cuddle myself because I couldn't resist. Soon, I went downstairs to my sister where she was preparing the table. "Sky, I swear man, you need to stop doing that, I mean seriously your 18 going on 19 in a few days,  and you still cuddle yourself". _ **This lovely girl right here is the sister I was talking about earlier in the story. Her name is Skyler Fang, we're identical twins. Same height, same sizes except I'm thicker in the hips, so yeah I have a bigger ass, we're both really smart.  She also tends to help me with my homework....which I forgot to do.**_ "Sorry Skyler, but I can't help it I just get so fluffy," I said adorably. Skyler chuckled nervously and thought to herself, " _All you have to do is tell the author to not have you doing that's it jeez"._ "Oh," she continued _,_ "did you do your homework?"  __When she said that, I froze and looked away from her pushing my two index fingers together, "Yeah, of course I did," I said as I started to my laptop.


End file.
